Hidden Feelings
by luckygal142
Summary: This is Luckygal142. This story is about Haruhi and Tamaki trying to hide their feelings, and the twins just being plain evil to Tamaki's feelings. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidding feelings**

Haruhi was running through the halls of the rich Ouran Private Academy.

"Shoot, If I'm late they'll add more money for me to work off from my debt." It had only

been 6 months since that dreadful incident. She owes 8 million yen to the host club for

breaking Rene's expensive vase. Haruhi walked to The Third Music Room to where the

host club is located. "I'm sorry I'm late I was just-" Haruhi stood gawking at the theme

the host club used today.

The theme was Irish. Green everywhere! They even ordered people to

plant four-leaf clovers on the tiles. It was a beautiful sight. The whole room was spring

related with nature blooming all around. As she looked around the room she spotted

Tamaki in the similar outfit in her dream when she went to Wonderland. Except that it

was green. Tamaki looked from the corner of his eye and spotted Haruhi.

"Ahhh, Haruhi!" Haruhi always thought that Tamaki was childish. But that just made

him more cute. Haruhi squealed in her mind when Tamaki walked over to her. He looked

like a lost puppy, running up to her to be taken home.

"Haruhi, how do you like the luck of the irish theme? Pretty green right?" Tamaki was

grinning enthusiastically. "Haruhi played it cool, while the inside of her was boiling with the

need for hugging him. "Yeah Tamaki, I guess." Tamaki was bubbling inside. He kept bouncing

around. "Uhh, Senpai? Are you alright?" Tamaki fake coughed, nodded, then walked off casually.

Haruhi just stared at him. She could imagine roses all around him, while his beautiful blonde hair

swayed in the breeze. The thought just made her warm and fuzzy inside. She sighed and turned

around only to see cute little Hunny senpai, and his blushing bunny.

"Haru chan, Haru chan! Look isn't my bunny so cute in his little hat?" His little bunny was smiling

like usual with a little tiny rubber band strapped green top hat. "Yes, it is Hunny. Well, shouldn't

you be eating the cakes or talking to the customers?" Hunny's eyes widened.

"Yeah I should. We even got a new kind of cake! Chocolate cake with strawberry swirls! It makes

me happy just thinking about it even before I get to try a bite." Hunny senpai jumped as high as he

could only to be caught by Mori senpai. "Stop it Mitsukuni, you'll injure yourself." "Sorry Takashi!"

Hunny ran over to the sweets tray, and got a big plate and stacked huge chunks of fudge, pudding

and jelly filled sweets, and whip cream toppings. Haruhi should be used to Hunny devouring tower

loads of sweets, but she always has to shudder. Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru were planning something.

"Kaoru, do you think we should invite Haruhi to a play?" Hikaru asked. "Hikaru, that's a brilliant idea!"

We can make Tamaki jealous. MUHAHAHAHA- hack hack oh man that was a horrible evil laugh."

Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a hug. "I'm sorry Kaoru, but it was. Practice more and you can sound menacing."

"Hikaru..." **(OMG THE HITACHIIN BROTHERLY LOVE PICTURE MOMENT!)** A tear drop trickled down Kaoru's

cheek. **(Just to say Kyouya is out of the story I can't find a good spot to put him in, and anyway he is always on**

**his laptop or just doing Kyouya things.)** Hikaru and Kaoru walked casually over to Haruhi and slipped a note in her hand.

"Hey what's this?" Haruhi asked. "Hmmmm.. an invite to a play. I wonder who it's from. Well all it says is to meet the person

tomorrow night at the Public theater, at 7:30 pm." Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a high five and walked into the shadows.

**Hi this is Luckygal142. This is my second story made so far. Sorry I havn't been typing very much. I havn't had much **

**inspiration. Well review and I think this is my best story so far. Bye Luckygal142**


	2. The Play

**The Play**

During the whole day Haruhi was so oblivious to the whole plan. Even when Hikaru and Kaoru snickered in front of her, she

never even questioned. "So what play should we take Haruhi to?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I don't know just pick

a random one." They were looking through the news to look for lists of plays. "Maybe we should just go to the ticket master guy and ask him to

pick a good one to see." After school they took the limo and went to the theater. They looked through all of the shows that were showing tomorrow

night. "Hey Hikaru, look at this." Kaoru now noticed a show starting at 6:30pm that said special performance. "Hikaru, do you think this show would

be best?" Hikaru pondered for a bit before taking out his wallet. " I guess so. It doesn't really matter as long as it sounds expensive. Special

performance sounds good to me." After giving the man the money and getting three tickets to the special show, they stopped by Haruhi's house.

Hikaru knocked on the door, and after a while an unshaven man...wait...no...woman...uh..let's just say a man...looking like a woman...my head

hurts. Ok just get back to the story, answered the door. "Yes? Fujioka residence. Oh it's Haruhi's twin friends! Oh Ho Ho! Sorry Haruhi's not here

right now. She just went to the super market." "Oh, it's okay can you just tell her we stopped by?" Kaoru asked sweetly. "Sure, anything for

Haruhi's nice friends. Bye!" The next day was usual. The new theme was opera. (You can guess who made this idea) Haruhi was made in a

weird Tuxedo look with a Viking hat. After school Haruhi was pondering who that someone was that invited her to a play._ Maybe it's Arai-kun._

_Possibly. Who could be desperate enough to ask me out? gasp Tamaki!?! Oh um... I hope it's Tamaki even though I have to act completly _

_calm. Oh my god! _Haruhi snaps out of her thoughts and rushes to her part time job. Haruhi stops by her house and grabs her name tag,

and runs to the super market.

**Meanwhile**

Hikaru and Kaoru are at their mansion going through their huge closet big enough to fit three limos in. (I wish I had a closet that big) "Kaoru,

do you think I should wear normal clothes, or formal?" "Well, we are escorting a lady. So we should wear formal." Kaoru rumaged through his pile

of formal clothes he put in a heap. He narrowed down the outfits and asked Hikaru which one he should choose. Hikaru picked the third one.

**Later**

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in the halls waiting for Haruhi to arrive. Hikaru and Kaoru were both wearing a white tuxedo, except that

Hikaru had real turquoise gems on his and Kaoru had rubies. All of a sudden the crowd moves away and Haruhi is in the middle standing there

in a green party dress that goes down to her knees. She had a hair clip to make her hair look long. a black ribbon held the hair clip in.

She had black heels with fake rhinestones on the straps. She also had a thin line a makeup on that was barely noticable.

She looked cautiously around the room, looking for Tamaki, or Arai-kun. The note said to meet them in the public theater. She scanned the

room, but soon found Hikaru and Kaoru waving at her. Her whole life shattered. She slowly walked over to them as a few tears ran down her

cheek. She wanted Tamaki, but instead she got the twins.

**Well, what do you think of it so far? More will be posted I promise. I feel so sorry for Haruhi. That's how I sorta feel.**

**I expect it to be someone, but instead it's someone else. '( WEEEEEEE!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
